Aragon (Europa Universalis II)
' Aragon' is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games its provinces are coloured gray, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Aragon If it ceases to exist, Aragon can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point before 1477, and will consist of the single province of Aragon. It culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be Iberian and Catholic. Starting Position Aragon only exists at the start of the 1419 scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Aragon has Iberian and Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 400 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls ten cores covering the Eastern parts of Iberia and the Western Mediterranean and nothing else. Aragon also has the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Aragon uses the Spain AI file. Colonization When colonising, Aragon will prioritise the regions of Carribean and Central America. They will also prioritise the following areas: * Azteca * California * Chili * Costa Rica * Cuba * Ecuador * Falklands * Florida * Inca * La Plata * Lucon * Nevada * Orenoque * Panama * Paraguay * Patagonia * Sonora * Texas Aragon will attempt to colonise up to 15 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 25% of the time. Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 100 (twice the default). Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is 0 (compared to a default of -50). Trade Aragon will send a trader less often than the default AI (50 compared to 100) and is a monopolist, having the value of 100 for refusing trade. Religion Aragon is set to change to counter-reform Catholicism if possible. War Aragon has a high warmonger value (75 compared to default of 10). In choosing provinces to besiege, it has a slightly larger preference for besieging multiple provinces (0.2 compared to 0.1), is willing to fight further from home (value of 7 compared to default of 0.5), is less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.0 vs 2.0), is more likely to attack provinces with a low supply value, and is significantly more aggressive (5.0 vs 1.0). Aragon is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: In Europe * Catalunya * Flanders * Friesland * Gelre * Granada * Navarra * Netherlands In the Americas * Aztec Empire * Chimú * Colombia * Inca Empire * La Plata * Maya * Mexico * Zapotec There is also the tag SPR listed in this section of the AI file, which matches a country tag in province.csv, but which does not exist in any other game files. Monarchs Leaders Aragon has no leaders of any kind. Events Aragon has a major events file with three events. The Aragon Inheritance of Napoli This event is triggered by an event for Naples. The Naples event happens if both Aragon and Naples exist between at any point in 1442 or 1443, and will happen up to 30 days after the trigger. If Naples selects the first of two options, Aragon's event will happen. Aragon has two options. Option A is Rule it as an independent Kingdom, and option B is Rule it as an autonomous part of Aragon The first option makes Naples a Vassal of Aragon, whilst the second means Aragon inherits Naples, and gains cores on Napoli and Apulia. The two options also have the following effects: Viva España This event happens if Aragon owns the province of Castilla and Spain does not exist at any point between 1st June 1476 and 1st January 1490. It happens up to 150 days (5 months) after the trigger.There are two options. Option A is Let us claim the name Kingdom of Spain, in which Aragon becomes Spain, loses its Italian culture, and gains a core on Navarra. Option B is Let us keep the name Kingdom of Aragon instead. This option loses Aragon 3 stability and 5 centralization. It increases relations with Genoa and Venice by 100, and decreases relations with Portugal and the Papal States by 100. Carlos I Inherits the Spanish Throne This event happens Aragon is a vassal of Spain between 24th January 1516 and 24th April 1516. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. This will usually be the case if Castile became Spain. There are three options. Option A is The Kingdoms are one!, option B is Force Carlos to make concessions, and option C is No! Let us elect our own king instead. Option A triggers a Spanish event where they inherit Aragon. Option C breaks the vassalisation. The second and third options also have the following effects: Category:Europa Universalis II Iberian countries